A New Era
by Poseidon's Fury
Summary: Warfare has evolved. No longer are our heroes fighting with classic weapons, but are now technologically equipped. Join Percy and his team as they battle the forces that threaten peace. Supported by the mighty world hyper-powers, our heroes will have a massive advantage over the enemy. Or will they?
1. The War

**(A/N): Hello to everyone reading this. I will be deleting all of my other stories, I know they suck. The next few stories will be short, bad, and rare. I will probably update them once every year. Here's to another good few years!**

(Percy's POV)

"Fighters inbound!" I scream as the A-10 Warthog executes another strafe run. My squad is caught behind heavy enemy fire; two 50-cal machine guns chew up our defenses.

"Cody! Double time it to the LZ, the choppers already here," I scream to my second in command.

"Sir! We're pinned down. The gunners are behind a bullet-proof material in a fortified base. An air strike would be great about now!" He yells back.

"Well, this isn't Call of Duty, get a visual onto the gunners, fire on my mark."

"Right away sir!" Cody yells as he sprints to find a vantage point.

My battalion, the 517th, is currently stationed on the South-North Korean border. We were the first ones to arrive when North Korea broke the cease-fire and invaded the South. The 517th was told to establish a border, and eventually push back the invading forces in West Korea. A large offensive was authorized by the UN. The American-South Korean dominant assault was supported by Russian, European, and Chinese forces. Every effort has been taken by all sides, except North Korea, to avoid Nuclear War.

My squad was sent to obtain a Nuclear weapon held by the North Koreans quite close to the new border.

I see Cody in the corner of my eye give me an "okay" sign.

"Draw their fire," I scream to the rest of my units.

We all engage the gunners, giving Cody a quick "pot-shot" at the two gunners. They both fall.

"Alright, finish off the enemy forces, I don't see the A-10 anywhere," I tell my squad.

(Cody POV)

After I took down the gunners, I continued to fire at the remaining forces that accompanied the two gunners.

"Yo Cody! Lets move, evac's here!" Says my best friend, Jason. He and I joined the US military together when we were 21; we knew each other since birth, because he was born in the hospital room next to mine.

I made my way to the rest of the squad. There were 8 members in total, separated into groups of 4 with the following members:

Alpha Team

Percy- The commanding sergeant who leads the entire squad

Tom- Alpha's medical officer

Nick- Alpha's marksman

Emily- Alpha's field scout

Bravo team

Cody- The second-in-command of the squad and the team marksman

Eda- Bravo's medical officer

Jason- Squad engineer

Nico- Bravo's field scout

Our squad is assigned to the 517th as the best. We are the elites in the entire force, hence why only 8 units were sent to extract a high value item.

When our chopper picked us up, our commander, Percy, debriefed us.

"Alright team, once again, excellent. That was swift and clean. I hope the Koreans have a good escape plan, cause' when we charge in…" He turned away with a proud grin on his face, letting his statement linger over us.

"So Cody, what do you think of the new rations we were given?" Eda says, referring to the basic field rations all units are given so they don't starve in combat.

"I don't care if they give us pizza in that bag, it still tastes like shit." I reply.

'Gosh her hair is so beautiful, and the way she talks…' I think to myself before snapping out of my day dream.

"Cody? Cody! You still there?" She says snapping her fingers in front of me.

"W-what? Y-yeah! Just…thinking," I say jumping out of my thoughts.

"Well, snap out of the daze you're in; we still have to cream Percy and Jason in Mario Cart!"

"Please, I've seen the way Percy drives in real life. We have nothing to worry about"

"Really? I remember it was me driving when I got you out of the incident in Cuba!" Percy said, entering the conversation.

"Yeah, it kind of helps when you have no resistance while driving. Just wait till you meet a red shell, those things kill. "I say, chuckling.

"Well, we'll find out who's the better driver soon enough. As they say, '1v1 mi m8, ill smash ur face in. swear on mi mum,' man, the internet gets stranger every day!" Percy replies laughing.

The helicopter land in our base. We are greeted by a team of technicians eager to get their hands on the nuke.

"Oh and Cody? I ship it" Percy says walking away from the team with a smug face, and leaving me with a heavy blush.

Good thing Eda was already heading to the barracks too. The rest of the team laughed at my uncomfortableness. I guess I wasn't so secret after all.

(Percy's POV)

I walked straight to the barracks after getting off the chopper and teasing Cody. I picked up my cell phone to call home.

*ring ring* *ring ring*

"Hello! Jackson residence, Sally speaking" answered Percy's mother.

"Mom? How are you?" I asked her excitedly.

"Percy! Oh my goodness, I'm fine. How are you honey?" She replied happily.

"I'm okay, how are Paul and Annabeth!?"

"They're fine too! Paul is out on a business trip, and Annabeth is at college."

"Oh, just wanted to say hi! I'll see you guy in a few weeks, okay? Tell Paul and Annabeth I said Hi!"

"Of course Percy. I'll see you then. Love you!" She said while obviously crying.

I hung up, put the phone down, and sat down. 'A few week, Percy, a few weeks. After that, the entire squad goes back home. Almost there. Almost there. Almost there.' I repeat over and over in my head.

(Cody's POV)

After landing, I went to get food with the rest of the team. Hey, a day's worth of combat makes us hungry! I sat beside my squad, minus Percy, Eda, and Nick. They usually go straight to their assigned quarters in the barracks to sleep or wind down.

Today's meal was a Chicken Vega with some mushroom soup. 100x better than the ration in my opinion!

"Cody, you gonna' have that soup? You haven't even touched it." Said Nick, Alpha's sniper.

"Nah, here. But you owe me" I replied, passing the bowl to him.

"Ugh, fine. What do you want? A polished gun? Another pair of socks? Advice on how to get Eda?" He replied teasingly while drinking the soup.

"You know what? Screw all of you guys! But I will take those socks, thank you very much" I said standing up and walking away.

I could still hear the sound of laughter behind me. But it was cut short when I went outside to find a bomber dropping bombs onto the barracks; where Eda, Percy, and Nick were. I didn't even get to run before I felt a force push me into a wall, and knocking me unconscious.


	2. The Attack

(Cody's POV)

_BOOM!_

"We're under attack!"

"I need a medic over here!"

"How the hell did they get here!?"

"TAKE COVER!"

I felt a second shockwave course through me as the hostile forces initiated a secondary attack run.

"Cody! Cody! Get up, man. Damn Koreans brought fighters over our base. They're resourceful, I'll give em' that." Said Nico. "Come on, Jason's already regrouping our forces. We have a large force of troops heading our way"

"Wait! Percy, Eda, and Nick were in the barracks, I'm gonna go look for them, kay?" I replied, hastily.

"Alright, but be careful, the barracks might not be a target anymore, but you _are _in the open."

"Don't worry! I'm me, remember?" I say as I ran off to the large pile of rubble that used to be the barracks.

I heard the plane swoop down again. I spared a glance at it. 'Damn, a SU-25k, those can deploy 550 lb. of bombs in one go. With a range of 1,200 miles, it could reach a lot of our bases. How many did they deploy?' I ask myself.

As I arrive to the now decimated building, I see an ally manning an Anti-Aircraft gun. A buzzing sound erupts as the gunner starts to fire. While the enemy bird is circling around, the bullets strike. This kills the pilot instantly and the plane falls.

Suddenly, the water pipes that channel water to the different parts of the base erupts. The water…seems to…levitate? The water seems to pick up the pieces of rubble opening a small gap. I rush to the scene.

'What the hell is going on around here?' I say to myself as I approach the peculiar sight.

From the gap, I see two people squeeze through. I looks like…no…wait, that's Percy and Nick! I run even faster to aid them. Percy seems to be carrying an unconscious Nick.

"Perce! What the heck just happened here? The water…it…" I managed to say.

"You're supposed to be with the squad! Where are they?!" Percy tells me angrily.

"I came to help you guys here, the barracks were hit pretty hard. The squad's at the mess hall. Did you find any more survivors?" I replied defensively.

His expression seemed to relax a bit. "Help me with Nick, he got hit pretty badly."

"I'll call a medic and look inside for more survivors!"

"NO! There's no time. We need all the manpower we can have to repel the hostiles that JUST breached the compound!"

"Shit. Take a defensive position. I'll try to radio the squad." I said as we both went for cover. Nick seemed to be okay for the moment, but he needed medical attention fast.

"Squad, this is Charlie, Oscar, Delta, Yankee. We need a medic at the barracks now!" I screamed over the radio.

"We hear you, Cody. Tom and Emily are on their way right now." Replied the radio operator on the other side.

"Cody! I'm movin' up, I'll draw their fire and you take em' out." Percy said as he ran to a forward position as the enemy advanced.

I readied up my sniper. There was a large force heading our way right now.

'Why us? HQ's the other way!' I thought to myself.

I put my sights on a sniper aiming right for Cody, took a breath, and squeezed the trigger. There was a flash of red on the end of my scope and a body fell to the ground.

"C-Cody…give..me…a…gun" Nick groaned as he reached for my side-arm. I gave him the M-9, helped him up, and turned back to the fight.

We started to deal damage to the enemy. They could barely get 50 ft. from us before they got a bullet to the chest.

As I looked through the sights, I saw three hostiles. One pointed at Percy, one at Nick, and one at me.

"NICK! GET DOWN!" I said as I took out the one targeting Percy. Nick dove down as the enemy fired. The one looking at me aimed his sights at me. I closed my eyes and braced for a bullet to enter through me. It never came.

"Thought you could get away from us so quickly, Cody?" said Emily, Alpha's scout.

I took a deep breath and nodded 'Thanks' to her direction. She gave a bright smile back.

"Yeah guys, hate to break it to ya, but more hostiles approaching," said Tom, Alpha's Medic.

"Is Nick fine?" I asked with concern.

"Yeah, he's gonna make it, but he has a concussion."

"We'll worry about it later, but right now, form up" Ordered Percy.

We saw a large force head straight for us. 'Again, why us and not the base?'

We opened fire. Each bullet brought down an enemy.

"How did they know where our base was, anyway?" Shouted Tom over the gunfire.

"Yeah, I was thinking about that earlier. Notice that they turned straight towards us." I replied.

"Cody, take out that sniper. Yeah, I was wondering that too. Like, when was a group of 5 soldiers more important than an entire base?" Emily said to us both.

"We are the strongest units in the entire regiment. We took their Nuke like it was a toy. They know what we're capable of," Said Percy as he gunned down the last of the opposition.

'Cody, Emily, check the ruins for survivors. I'm missing a unit, I don't like that. Tom, you keep an eye on Nick here. I'll send troops over to here soon enough." Said Percy.

"Where are you going, then?" I said.

"To clear out any remaining forces."

"Sir, might I suggest that one of us co-"Said Emily before she was cut off.

"No, do as I told you. I'll be fine." Replied Percy before walking away.

"Alright, let's get to work" I said.

"Yeah, we'll have to be quick about this. Let's start inside the hole Percy made."

I couldn't help myself but to snicker. "That's what she said"

Emily rolled her eyes at me. "Boys"

But then I remembered who else was in the explosion when the bombs went off and my playful mood diminished.

'Eda, here I come'


	3. The Return

**(A/N): So guys, how's the story so far? Any feedback is highly appreciated! Tell me the good, the bad, and the ugly. Thanks!**

(Percy's POV)

I took my time getting back to HQ. I was well aware of the 10+ hostiles behind cover surrounding me. I could also sense at least 3 snipers aiming at my head.

As I approached the HQ, I felt more hostiles aiming at me. 'If they wanted me dead, why didn't they just open fire?'

The doors to the HQ opened at my presence. Inside was the dead bodies of my entire platoon.

'This is the most protected position in the entire base, not to mention breaching the base itself should have been impossible.' I thought to myself.

"FREEZE! We have an entire battalion surrounding this base, surrender now!" Screamed a voice behind me.

As I turned, I saw a squadron of 20 men pointing their guns at me.

"Why of course! I don't have anywhere else to go. Now do I?" I replied calmly, although my mind was racing.

'What would Annabeth do? What would Annabeth do? Oh!'

I dropped my weapons, sat down, and discreetly turned on my radio.

(Cody's POV)

"Put your hands above your head" Screamed a voice over my radio.

"What the heck?" I said to Emily.

"Wait, shh. It's coming from Percy." She replied.

"Listen, I don't want any trouble. My weapons are down, and I am alone. What can I do?" Percy said to the other voice.

"Start a second channel with the rest, we'll move toward Percy from different sides." I Said to Emily.

"Roger that" She nodded to me and got to work.

""We have video evidence of you practicing Hydro-kinesis, we want to know how." Said the voice, gradually getting louder and louder, meaning he was getting closer.

"Guys, rendezvous at HQ, go stealthily. We'll approach from the south. Confirm" Emily said over the radio.

"Copy that, Nico and I are approaching from the east." Reported Jason.

"We're in as well, I have Nick and the rest of the survivors at the canteen. Well attack from the west. What's the signal?" Said Tom.

"Attack when you hear gunfire" I ordered over the device.

"Copy" I heard all the teams say.

"Let's move out. I'll set up a sniping position over there" I said, pointing to a pile of rubble next to HQ.

"What about survivors over here?" Emily asked gloomily. She knew the chances of survival were thin if we left.

I closed my eyes for a second and shut the world out. 'Either Eda survives, or Percy survives'

"They'll make it" I said after a moment. Although, I didn't know if I was talking to myself or to Emily.

She nodded and move out. I followed behind.

(Percy's POV)

"This'll keep you from escaping" Said my captor, binding my hands behind me.

"Listen, this is a military operation. Why didn't you kill me already? And how do you know English? Aren't you Korean?" I said, narrowing my eyes a little.

'Something's going on' I mused to myself.

"Wae geuneun yeojeonhi iyagihago issneunga?" Said one of the guards at the entrance.

"Dagchigo dangsin-ui il-eulhago iss-eoyo. jigu eomeonineun hwaga doel geos-ibnida" He replied sharply.

My curiosity peaked at this.

"Oh Percy, if only you knew what was really at stake here." The captor said to me with an evil glint in his eye.

"Jeogdeul inbaundeu!" Another guard screamed before his head exploded, literally.

Gunfire filled the room. Before I could even process what was happening, Cody was releasing me from my chains.

"You're alright sir, I'm going to get Tom to check you for any damages." He said to me.

"I know the drill, Cody" I replied, looking around.

"Where's Eda, everyone else is here…" I asked Cody

"Sir…we still haven't found her." He said, his voice breaking for a second.

"Alright, listen up! I want squads searching for survivors. Take out any hostiles you see. No prisoners. Shoot to kill. I have a squad member missing, I want her back LETS MOVE!" I shouted to the remaining forces.

"Sir, we have 56 troopers accounted for. Everyone else went MIA. I suggest getting word out to our forces back home, they need to know what happened." Jason reported to me.

"Central HQ already knows. They listened to what was happening as well." I replied.

"We had 600 men and women ready for action. I just checked, all Radars and turrets are at 100% operation. Even if they let a balloon go at their airfield, we would have known. Now. How the frikin' hell did they deploy a fighter to decimate our forces? It just isn't possible." Screamed Nico.

"New Tech? Some coincidence? A supernatural force? Who knows! All we know is to be ready if it happens again." Replied Emily.

"Supernatural force…" I mumbled, "Alright, move out. Keep your eyes open, and radios on. I want to know if anything happens. I'll stay here and figure out what Central HQ's gonna' do."

"Yes sir" Said the entire force, unanimously.

(Eda's POV)

So here I was, trapped under a pile of rock. I remember lying down on my bed before a large tremor shook the entire building down. My food is currently stuck under a large metal pipe, and I am lying on my back on the bed.

"God damn it" I curse under my breath.

Any movement I make causes pain to shoot up my foot.

'At least I have air' I say, glancing at the medium sized hole on the right of me.

Over the course of 20 minutes, I hear a fighter jet above, gunfire, and a lot of screaming.

I reach for my rifle. Grasping the standard issue M4A1 makes me feel safer.

I glance to the pipe that's caught my foot. It's 2 feet in diameter, and weighs at least a ton.

You might ask, 'wait, Eda, if it's a cylinder, then why can't you just roll it off?' Well you see, my bed is adjacent to a wall, which prohibits any movement outwards, and I can't move it the other way. No, it would crush me.

'Think, Eda, what can I do to get myself free?' I jam my gun next to my foot, I lifts the pipe a little, easing the pain. I pull my foot. Inch by inch, I push the gun inwards and pull my foot outwards. I takes a while, but I manage to free myself.

I retrieve my gun and attempt to stand. No luck. My foot can't support any weight at all.

I sit there, letting my foot rest. My eyes are gazing out the hole. I see the fighter that looks to be a F-35c get shot down.

'I thought those were American planes.' I think to myself. 'Either a traitor or the enemy got a hold of our equipment. I need to tell the squad about this'

I reach for my radio, only to find it broken. 'The one time I actually needed you! I need to move'

I limp all the way to a longer rifle. Seems to be a Barrett M99, I use it as a crutch, limping my way out.

It takes a while, but I eventually climb out of the hole. What I see genuinely surprises me. All the buildings in the area are decimated and I see small task forces moving towards HQ.

I lie down and look through the scope of the M99. It's my squad! They seem to be moving towards the HQ with their rifles up, something went down out here.

I see a Korean MD-500 helicopter fly by in the distance. It seems to be approaching our HQ. The chopper seems empty, looks like it's picking something up. 'The nuke we stole, maybe? No, that's too small. They would need a larger vehicle. They're picking someone up.'

'Now who would be this important, you engaged a secret base with a full battalion. You used a stolen vehicle, and decimated all buildings except the most important one…HQ.' I thought to myself.

I see gunfire at the HQ, and in a matter of seconds, the squads go inside. I see more friendly units moving inside. The chopper, however, doesn't seem to like this.

The two guns on either side of the chopper start spinning. It's about to open fire!

I take aim at the pilot.

'Come on, Eda, just like Cody showed you. Breath in…aim…Breath out and squeeze.'

The gun jumps up because on the recoil, and I see the helicopter spiral down.

'Nice! I'll have to thank Cody later for this.' I commend myself.

'Alright, things look clear. I should make my way to the rest of the squad. Wouldn't want to miss out on the fun' I think as I limp my way to the HQ.

(Percy's POV)

_BOOM!_

"Another attack?"

"What was that?"

"I don't see anything!"

"Wait! A helo just went down!" The screams of my comrades fills the room.

"I want a task force to check that crash site. I'm going too. Nico, take over in my absence." I command.

I follow 5 other units. They have their rifles pointed to the chopper.

"You two, check the cockpit, we'll check out the cargo bay." I order the squad.

"Sir! The pilot's body is still fresh!" Screams one of the two units I sent to the cockpit after they shift through the rubble to find any evidence.

"Good work" I look at the body. He, or I think it is, seems to have been shot in the head by a .50 Cal, at least. Also considering the hole in the windshield on the front of the chopper, it would have been a difficult shot to make.

"Looks Korean alright. The cargo bay has a cage inside of it, probably for me." I say to the squad. "Alright, good work. Bring the body inside for further examination."

"Right away, sir!"

(At Camp Half Blood, Annabeth's POV)

"Chiron, I have three Khalkotauroi approaching the camp perimeter. They just won't stop coming." Annabeth said to the centaur.

"Yes, there have been an increasing number of attacks. I presumed that the attacks would lessen after the fall of my father. Send the Stoll brothers to take care of the threat, they have gotten used to it by now."

"Sure, Chiron. I hope Percy gets here quickly, we need his help. Only a few days now…"

(Percy's POV)

"Sir! Eda has been found! She was limping with a broken foot over to HQ. She says she shot down the chopper." Reported Jason.

"Good. Central HQ just called. They're withdrawing us. They want all survivors to go back home. I wanted my entire squad in one piece. This is good. Call the troops." I told Jason.

"What?! But, the entire front will be lost if we turn back. We have to stay! We have to fight back!" Jason screamed.

"Dude, they just called the big guns. The Gerald, Ford class super carrier is moving here right now. We have a shit ton of firepower."

"Dang! Really!" Jason smiled, "We just won the war."

"Alright, we move out at 0200 tomorrow. We have about 3 hours to ready up. We're coming home"

"I'll tell the rest! And Perce, the entire squads goin' to New York. Drinks on me." Jason said happily.

"Let's get home first, dude. Then we'll celebrate." I said laughing.

'I coming home Annabeth, I'll see you soon!' I mused to myself.

"Get the wounded ready. Nick and Eda will have to sit in wheel chairs while we party!" I told Jason.

"Considering them, they'll get up anyway." He said, chuckling to himself and went to tell the rest the good news.


End file.
